


【雀驼】圆 07

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Kudos: 19





	【雀驼】圆 07

刚刚回家的朴佑镇被林煐岷踢出家门，现在跪在家门口吹冷风，脸上全是冰霜，手脚冻得冰凉，起因都是手里的这根双红线的验孕棒。

一共就做了两次，百发百中，朴佑镇觉得自己可以去买彩票了。不知道应该高兴还是悲伤。又要当爸爸了，可他才刚吃了一次肉。上一次做的有些激烈，林煐岷好几天都不太舒服，所以这几天都是相拥而眠，不敢有半点想法。

自己怎么就没戴套呢，朴佑镇一巴掌拍上脑门，还不是因为林煐岷太热情了。啊，不能想，又要硬了。林煐岷怎么人可爱得像兔子，身子也像兔子，随便摸一摸就能怀孕啊，朴佑镇仰天长叹，为自己默哀。

林煐岷还坐在沙发上哭，一张脸哭的皱皱巴巴的鼻涕眼泪放肆的流淌，金金橙橙吓坏了，不停地安慰他。如果要是知道坐在外面的朴佑镇还在精虫上脑，估计直接收拾东西走人了。

这几天林煐岷总觉得哪里不太对，让朴佑镇下班地时候带根验孕棒回来，结果一测，林煐岷天都要塌了。怎么又怀了，上一次生孩子差点死在手术台呢，当时林煐岷就气哭了，边哭边打朴佑镇。朴佑镇虽然也很震惊，但还是保持冷静按着林煐岷不让他乱动。

"我自己出去，我自己打自己，你别生气，还有孩子呢。"朴佑镇边匍匐着后退边扇自己巴掌出了门，跪在了门口思考人生。

"妈妈不哭。"金金给妈妈递纸，橙橙给擦眼泪擤鼻涕。金金橙橙也很茫然，他们知道妈妈生他们受了很多苦，但毕竟要有小弟弟小妹妹了，担忧和喜悦交加。

林煐岷哭了整整半个多小时才停下，金金跑去给朴佑镇开了门，朴佑镇鼻子都冻红了，寒气逼人的站在一旁打哆嗦。

"我刚刚给医生打电话了，他说你现在这个身体，不适合打胎。"朴佑镇小心翼翼的重复医生的话。林煐岷早就预想到了，愤愤的翻了朴佑镇一个白眼。

朴佑镇抖抖寒气，在暖气旁呆了一会儿坐过去把他抱在怀里。  
"生就生嘛，我照顾你，不会让你有事的啊，乖。"  
"可是好痛。"  
"痛你就咬我。"  
朴先生现在还不知道自己夸下了什么海口，反正先哄好林煐岷再说。  
"再哭就不好看了。"林煐岷听见不好看了马上闭了嘴，止了眼泪，委屈巴巴的看着朴佑镇。

"他想吃排骨锅。"林煐岷指指肚子。  
"嗯，给你做。"朴佑镇煞有其事的点点头。  
金金橙橙对望一眼，觉得自己越发没有人权，这个家怎么这么冰冷？

朴老板又请了假，孕假，生怕全公司上下都不知道他要当爸爸似的。请了代理人，朴佑镇潜心开始研究起孕期菜谱和胎教，跑了很多培训机构，穿插在一堆Omega之中夹着尾巴收着自己的信息素，格格不入。林煐岷可能是怀孕了，脾气也变得很奇怪。常常半夜一巴掌拍醒他，又不说是什么事情，瞪着一双圆眼睛雾蒙蒙的，温柔仔细哄好半天才说做梦梦见他出轨了。可能是孕期太敏感了，朴佑镇碰他几下就能软成一片，但医生反复强调前三个月不能进行夫妻生活，朴佑镇只能伺候完他，然后自己去冲凉水，边冲还担心自己万一感冒就要离林煐岷远一些，怎么照顾他。

朴佑镇白天要去跑培训班还要做饭，半夜要起来给他捏腿防抽筋，有时候还要给他半夜跑出去买东西吃，整个人都很累，晚上一沾床就呼呼大睡起来。林煐岷嘴上不说，其实心里清清楚楚的记好了朴佑镇的好，只是一上床就睡着的次数多了起来，敏感的神经就不受控制的崩了起来。大半夜的不睡就把朴佑镇盯着，似乎是感受到无形中强大的压力，朴佑镇突然警醒，睁开眼看见林煐岷像恶魔一样盯着自己，活像一个谋杀犯该有的神情，吓得一个激灵翻身下了床。摔下去的时候还在想，还好自己机灵，没翻向那边碰着他。

爬起来见林煐岷没出声，低着头，豆大的金豆豆滴在他的手上，朴佑镇有点慌了。  
“怎么了啊，别哭，别哭啊乖。”  
“你是不是只喜欢孩子？”林煐岷眼睛通红，望着他像受了天大的委屈，朴佑镇被看的头皮发麻又心疼。  
“我怎么只喜欢孩子啊，你当然是排在孩子前面啊，不是你，我才懒得管这些烦人鬼。”隔壁睡熟的金金打了个喷嚏，揉揉鼻子，翻了身继续睡。  
“那...”林煐岷支支吾吾的，还啃起了手。  
“怎么了，您有什么不满意。”大半夜的朴佑镇从来没这么清醒过，实在是怕了，跪在床上捧着林煐岷的手摊开不让他啃。  
“你怎么不碰我。”声音小的朴佑镇几乎都要听不见，林煐岷像乌龟一样把头缩进被子里，见他没回应，又探出小脑袋看着朴佑镇。林煐岷不是很显怀，大概五六个月了才有圆滚滚的小肚子，身上还是很瘦，因为他不愿意长胖节了食，可脸实在是没办法，圆圆滚滚的像像小熊猫一样肉肉的。

朴佑镇俯身亲了亲这颗头发乱糟糟乱想的小脑袋趴着跟他说，“我怕你身体不好。”  
“可以的。”林煐岷红着脸，小声在他耳边说，湿润的气息酥酥麻麻的，“我问了医生。”  
朴佑镇其实很累了，但是小心翼翼看着他脸色的林煐岷太可爱了。虽然林煐岷总抱怨自己长胖了，但是朴佑镇觉得真的更可爱了，每天怎么看都看不够。

照顾着他的肚子，朴佑镇侧躺在一旁开始吻他，林煐岷急切的抓过他的手探向身下，身无寸缕，早已一片濡湿，葡萄眼委屈巴巴的看着他，眨巴眨巴的，朴佑镇心都要化了，疲惫一扫而空，欲望也逐渐苏醒。

林煐岷推开他，"直接来。"  
朴佑镇觉得好笑，封住他的唇开始脱衣服。久违的性事让林煐岷突然紧张起来，但还是伸出手扶上朴佑镇的胸膛揉捏着胸前的红点，还有技巧的向外揪扯，不出意外的，乳头挺立了起来，小巧可爱，林煐岷推开朴佑镇的头轻咬了下去，像是吮吸着妈妈的母乳一样，继而伸出舌头挑逗轻舔。手伸下去握住欲龙上下揉搓摩擦，感受着炙热的温度在手里扩大了一圈。不仅如此，身下湿热的后穴还往朴佑镇大腿上蹭，扭动着臀部止痒。嫩穴的褶皱在大腿肌肤上蹭来蹭去，黏腻的吸附，朴佑镇突然就想尝尝里面的滋味。

自己被推开了两次，怀孕的妻子挺着肚子如此有技巧的推拉，朴佑镇隐隐约约觉得有些奇怪。  
"自己一个人在家看什么了？"  
不会撒谎的小妻子脸爆的通红，朴佑镇有了答案，抓住他作乱的手，举到头顶，林煐岷不解的抬头，被迫看向他那张帅气的面庞，唇边勾起的微笑似曾相识，林煐岷闭上了大开的腿，白嫩的肌肤起了鸡皮疙瘩。 

"看了别人的大肉棒是吗？"  
朴佑镇似笑非笑，很是温柔，林煐岷却害怕极了。  
"也不是……没有你……"倏然抿了嘴，把整个嘴唇都收了进去，害怕的收紧。  
"有孩子……你……"林煐岷拿出最后的底牌。  
朴佑镇什么也没说低下头，开始吮吸林煐岷的乳头，力度恰到好处，舌尖在乳尖打着圈，轻轻柔柔的动作落在林煐岷心里，酥酥麻麻的，抓心挠肝一样的空虚感四处乱窜，林煐岷挣扎起来，手却被禁锢的动弹不得。朴佑镇拿过皮带，把他的手系在床头，拍拍他肉嘟嘟的脸。

"我知道有孩子。"  
原本低沉有魅力的低音炮此刻听在林煐岷耳中像是丧钟一般，这根本不像是要放过他的语气。他下意识想伸手去抓朴佑镇讨好他，后知后觉的发现自己动不了了。

朴佑镇的气息变得很温柔，海洋味的香味像他们故乡釜山的童年味道，手里伸出一根手指推进林煐岷饥渴的后穴里，轻揉慢捻的进出捣弄。林煐岷扭动着屁股，一根手指根本解决不了难耐的空虚感，身下的软肉像水蛭一样吸附着朴佑镇的手指发出嘬嘬的响声，嫩穴如此肥美，急不可耐的吮住手指不放。

"给我啊佑镇。"林煐岷被折磨的不行，空虚的折磨实在太难受。朴佑镇渐入第二根手指，林煐岷的肉棒肿涨的发烫，撅的老高，朴佑镇低头嘬了一口龟头，林煐岷兴奋的叫起来，可朴佑镇离开的很快，林煐岷忍受不住哭了起来。

"我错了。我再也不看了，给我好不好？"

林煐岷哭的可怜，朴佑镇给了他三根手指，水蜜桃味的淫液顺着穴口噗嗤噗嗤的流出来，臀部配合着手指试图抬起寻求更深的境地。水蜜桃的甜味实在太香，朴佑镇埋下头，伸出舌头舔弄肉穴，学着肉棒深入的姿态探入。舌头和肉棒的触感完全不一样，想到朴佑镇在身下舔自己的穴肉，林煐岷被刺激的头皮发麻，身下的小嘴嘬食着小穴，淫水打湿了一片，快感像海浪一样在脑海里汹涌，林煐岷被他舔到了高潮，怀孕的身体娇弱的快要承受不了这滔天的快感，林煐岷哭着，全身颤抖，又快乐又难受。

"放……放开我……肚子……"朴佑镇这才有些怕了，赶紧解开皮带，林煐岷大口大口的喘息着，喘不过来气，连打他的力气都没有。

"还好吗？"朴佑镇担心的摸上他的肚子，林煐岷推开他呜呜的缓解体内酥麻无力的感觉。

缓了好一阵，林煐岷抬头看他，鲜艳欲滴的唇瓣沾染着水渍，葡萄眼圆圆的噙满泪珠。朴佑镇憋的身下发痛，林煐岷望了眼那巨大的一根肉棒，吞了吞口水，后穴又发痒了起来，乖乖趴跪在床上抬起屁股邀请朴佑镇的进入。

朴佑镇温柔的插入自己的肉棒，因为靠近子宫，他动的很轻。久未开发的洞穴温暖湿热，化作一摊沼泽之地，龟头的冠状顶弄进去的时候 ，划过肉壁的褶皱，八爪鱼一样紧紧吸住肉棒，动一下都好困难，朴佑镇爽的发麻，林煐岷也被填满的很满足，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟起来，捏着拳头忍住这快意。

朴佑镇拖着臀部横冲直闯，直捣中心，林煐岷跟着他的动作晃了起来，每一下都像要不够一样深入菊穴的花蕾采摘蜜液。致命的电流穿过身体，唤醒他们最原始的欲望。

林煐岷在沉迷的快乐欲海里如痴如醉根本想不起来让他注意自己的肚子，眼看要攀上高峰的时候，欲望从身后抽离，林煐岷转过头委屈的撒娇，难言的焦躁让他抓狂。朴佑镇怎么也不进入，在穴边徘徊，林煐岷急得红了眼。

"操我啊佑镇，我要你呜呜，快。"  
朴佑镇把他翻过来，含住耳垂低声叮嘱。  
"这是惩罚，你记住了吗？下次可不是这么简单。"  
林煐岷飞快的点头，抓着朴佑镇的胳膊，身下推送着臀部。臀部被朴佑镇进入的时候掐的泛红，朴佑镇避开肚子大开大合的进出，令人头晕目眩的愉悦像一张织罗大网束住了他们，颤栗的快感在骨髓中消融。

还是顾及到孩子，朴佑镇不敢拖得太久，林煐岷怀孕敏感的小穴十分会吸，紧致的触感将他抛向高空一样失去其他感官，所有的注意力都集中在那一处，研磨着一块软肉，像是泼了媚药一般的肉壁更有力的收缩吮吸起来，林煐岷发出了更激烈的呻吟，空气逐渐缺氧。受到激烈的震颤，林煐岷浑身都透着淫靡的愉悦，在逐渐攀升的情潮中，意识模糊了，眼前冒出一丝绚烂得刺眼的烟火，他坠入了无可自拔的淫狱里，和朴佑镇一起踏入云端，直到下身爆发出溃堤的泉源，才精疲力尽的昏睡过去。

朴佑镇小心翼翼地抱起他去浴室清洗，再抱上床的时候，摸了摸他的肚子，轻柔的吻落在额头。 

林煐岷的胎养的很好，一切都很正常，宝宝也没有乱动得像金金一样脐带绕颈，朴佑镇一颗心还是七上八下的。

到了预产期，破了羊水被推进产房，朴佑镇穿上无菌衣跟了进去。宫缩一阵阵侵蚀了林煐岷的意识，青筋暴起，身下被撕扯的剧痛让他发了疯一般揪扯朴佑镇的头发，朴佑镇痛的咬住拳头忍耐，不敢出声，嘴上还要安慰他。

"马上就好了，四指了。"  
"朴佑镇你他妈个小兔崽子！"林煐岷的怒吼冲破产房，秘书在外面听的心惊胆战。 

"不带套精虫上脑的混蛋！"  
"生完我们就离婚！"

朴佑镇瑟缩在手术台旁，蹲跪着不停认错，又担心林煐岷喊的没了力气。

"我们留点力气好不好，快好了乖啊。"  
小心翼翼的哄，朴佑镇大汗淋漓，不比林煐岷好多少，心里下了决心回去就结扎。

"乖你个头，你个狗崽子，渣男！"  
朴佑镇的一颗脑袋随着林煐岷的手被抓的晃来晃去撞在手术台边，差点晕过去，手上传来一阵剧痛才清醒过来，一看，林煐岷竟然狠狠地咬了他的胳膊，留出血印。

好不容易生完了，林煐岷筋疲力尽，朴佑镇也折腾的差不多了，瘫坐在地上，溃不成军，脑袋一片混沌，孩子都没来得及看。

秘书在一旁看的害怕，小心翼翼地给他递了张纸，吩咐护士给他包扎伤口。

不生了，谁他妈爱生谁生。


End file.
